Falling For A Strigoi
by Passion Of The Soul
Summary: I was trained to kill Strigoi but I don't know why but for some reason I just know I can't kill him and it scares the living hell out of me. Rose meets a strigoi named Jason after Dimitri tells her love fades mine has, she finds out that she pregnant and she slowly starts falling for a strigoi.
1. The meeting

I can't believe he what Dimitri had said to me. His words kept ringing in my ears. _Love fades. Mine has. _I couldn't bare to look at him so I just ran. When I stopped running I notice it had gotten dark and I had no idea where I was. I sat on the ground crying.

Oh shit I'm lost. I heard a twig snap I looked around and out came a Strigoi. My hands instantly went down to where I normal kept my stake but it was there.

Fuck I left it back in my room.

"What do we have here?" he said and all I could think of was I'm going to die. I stood up at least if I'm going to die I should at least die standing up.

He started walking towards me and closed my eyes waiting for death but it never comes. I open my eyes to see the Strigoi had been attack by another Strigoi the second Strigoi was tall with brown hair that reminded of D-Dimitri .Thinking of him made my heart ache.

In no time the first Strigoi was dead and the second stared to walk over to me I backed away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told me.

"Stay away from me," I told him. He stopped walking.

"Trust me I'm not going to hurt you my name is Jason."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I did just saved your life." He was right but why did he do it.

"Why did you save me?"

"I don't know I was walking by when I saw that Strigoi and I smelt you and well I just came and now he's dead," I looked at him he was telling the truth.

"Your eyes they aren't red," I said without thinking.

"Oh these are just contacts. I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway."

"Nice to meet you. So what is a lovely lady like you doing out here at this time of the night?"

"It's a long story," I told him.

"I have time," he said. It was really weird Even though Jason was a Strigoi I felt really safe around him. So I sat and told him about Dimitri and how we met, how we fell in love I told him everything after I was done he told me about himself, his family is friends. He was a moroi before he became a Strigoi, he was a royal from a bloodline knows one had discovered and because of that he was kidnapped and was turned into a Strigoi. I felt so bad for him.

"So how do you feed," I asked without thinking, this was the second time today that I've done it. "I'm sorry I should have asked you that," I said looking down.

"It's okay I normally feed from other Strigoi."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"You know there is something really strange about you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Oh no it's a good but it's just your aura."

"Wait you can see my aura."

"Of course I can."

"So what do you see?"

"Well your aura is mostly black but then there a little purple."

"The black is because I'm shadows kiss but I don't know what the purple means."

"There's lots of meaning for it but the most obvious one is for someone who is pregnant."

"That's impossible," I told him. The only person I've ever slept with was Dimitri but that was four months ago plus he's a dhampir so there is one way on earth it could be possible.

"I wasn't saying you were pregnant I just said it was the most obvious reason for there to be purple in your aura but you said you were shadows kiss right."

"Yeah but what does that have to do with this."

"I don't know maybe you should take a pregnancy test just to be sure." Just then I yawned.

"Come let's get you back to court." He picked me up I was too tired to complain. He ran with me to court a few minutes before we got to the guards he stopped and put me down.

"Thanks for bringing me here," I told him.

"No problem."

"Will I ever see you again," I asked.

"Here give me your hands." I gave them to him and he wrote something I my hands.

"That's my number you can call me," he told me.

"Thanks again for listening to me."

"No problem I'll see you around Rose," he said before turning around and running back the way we just came.

I sighed and walked back into court when I got to my room Lissa was there.

"Where have you been," she demands.

"I went for a walk," I told her.

"You were gone for almost five hours. Do you know how worried I was and you didn't even bring you stake what if something had happened to you."

"I'm back now and I'm fine," I told her well more like I snapped at her.

"Lissa I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay I should leave," she said.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow," I told her. She just nod and left the room closing the door behind her. I sigh and went to lie in bed. I got the book that was lying on the side of my bed ad wrote down Jason's number. I'll call him tomorrow.

I know this is wrong but he made me feel something I've never felt before and I've only known him for less than twenty four hours. He was a Strigoi I was a dhampir. I was trained to kill Strigoi but I don't know why but for some reason I just know I can't kill him and it scares the living hell out of me.

* * *

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Pregnant

When I woke up the next morning all the events from yesterday came rushing back Dimitri, the woods and Jason. The thought of him made me smile. Gosh bad Rose he's a Strigoi they are evil you shouldn't be smiling while thinking of him I scowled at myself but I could help it. Jason made me feel things that weren't supposed to be possible and I had only known him for a few hours.

I needed to do something to get him off my head so I headed to the shower when I was done I took extra time to look at myself in the mirror as I remember what Jason had said about me being pregnant so I was going to see DR Johnson about it today. Well after breakfast any way.

I got dressed in a skinny jeans and a t-shirt and went to the cafeteria.

Now I was at the doctor's office waiting for doctor Johnson when a nurse came and lead me to Dr Johnson office.

"Sit right there Dr Johnson will be here in a few minutes," the nurse told me before she left. I sat and waited for a few minutes until doctor Johnson finally arrived.

"Hello Rose" Dr Johnson said.

"Hi," I said.

"So Rose what can I do for you today?" she asked

"Can I just have a checkup please" I said

She nodded and took some bloods

After waiting around for an hour or two Dr Johnson finally had the results

She started "Well Rose you are perfectly fine" she stopped

I sighed with relief

"But" she continued

"I found something else Rose" she said

"You're 17 weeks Pregnant"

Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God. Please tell me it's not true I mean I don't look pregnant do I and I haven't gotten any symptoms.

"But how is it possible look at my stomach doe it looks like the stomach of a seventeen week only pregnant person."

"Well no but everyone have different experiences when they are pregnant some look pregnant and some don't even know they are pregnant."

"So you're saying if I didn't come for this checkup I probably wouldn't know I was pregnant."

"Exactly."

"I had a crazy thought," I told her. "What if I was in the middle of a fight with a Strigoi when my little girl or boy decided it was time to come out."

"Well that would be very unfortunate wouldn't it be."

"I think I would be hilarious," I told her truthfully.

"Okay now I need to give you some iron and vitamin so both you and the baby will be healthy during the pregnancy and I'd like you to come back and see me in a week to do an ultrasound."

With that I left and went back to my room for the first time in a long time I felt happy not fake happy but happy, happy you know the kind of happy that you want to scream about and tell someone about but I don't know if I wanted to tell anyone but by lunch I decided that Dimitri had a right to know but after what he said yesterday I really don't know how I would tell him but just like yesterday he was an asshole when I tried to tell him.

"Dimitri I need to talk to you" I said

"Rose will you just stop it" Dimitri replied getting angry. Oh what the hell is his problem seriously who does he think he is.

"What I just-" I started but I was abruptly cut off by Dimitri

"Rose don't you get it just leave me alone. I don't love you anymore. "

"Yeah I got that when you told me that yesterday."

He looked at me just then Lissa came in out of nowhere.

"Rose just leave you're starting to cause a scene just let it go. Do you want Dimitri back in prison again?" She said.

"You know I came here tell you guys something important but since you do want to hear what I have to say then see ya later."

That went well I thought as I headed to my room as I lay in bed I thought about Jason he wasn't like other Strigoi he didn't sound like a one or he didn't talk like one. When he talked to me his voice was soft and if it wasn't for me being shadow kiss I wouldn't have knew he was Strigoi. I don't know why but I I felt unbelievable safe when I thought of him and I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't bare the thought of what would happen if someone found out that the great and powerful Rose Hathaway had feelings for a Strigoi.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. next chapter is in Jason's pov, what do you think is feeling are towards Rose and how is it possible


	3. Jason's thoughts about Rose

**I know i haven't updated in a while but i was extremely busy with school and stuff so today was kind off my free day so i just had to update so i hope you guys love it and i is Jason's pov just like i promise so tell me what you think. it's a little shorter than the first two chapters.**

* * *

Jason pov

My name is Jason Tathanhlong I'm a Strigoi. Yeah I know you're probably saying I'm saying I'm a Strigoi like I'm proud of it but the truth is I'm not I mean come on who wants to be a blood craving monster killing innocent people but that's not me nope. I'd rather kill others like myself. You see before I was turn I was a Moroi but no one knew about me and my family because we were special and they didn't want anyone to find that Tathanhlong had the ability to control all five elements so when I turned eighteen I was surprised when my home was attacked and I was taken away. I don't know what happen to my family I didn't know if they had been turned like me or if they were killed or maybe they just took me and left them but I highly doubt they'd do that.

I remember when I was awaken how everything seemed clearer than before and how I felt like I'd been asleep for years and then suddenly I was awoken. The person I saw was the person who had awaken me I'd killed him immediately for turning me into what I was today and ever since then I would hunt down and kill other Strigoi instead of killing Dhampir, Moroi and humans.

I was different from other Strigoi I don't look like they do I'm paler than a Moroi but not as pale as a Strigoi, I have feeling on like others I could see the beauty in the world, I could be in the sun but not for more than an hour or so when other Strigoi are hiding I'd stay and watch the sun rise okay, okay I know you've had enough of me talking about being a Strigoi so I'm going to move on to something else like this girl I met a few weeks ago.

Her name is Rose and she was the most beautiful dhampir I'd ever met.

_Flashback_

_I was out for my night stroll minding my own business when I saw a Strigoi about to attack a girl she looked like she was a dhampir. She was beautiful even thought her face was stained with tears. My instinct kicked in and soon I killed the Strigoi. When she saw what I had done she started to back away from me._

_"I'm not going to hurt you," I told her. _

_"Stay away from me," she said. I stopped walking._

_"Trust me I'm not going to hurt you my name is Jason."_

_"Why should I trust you?"_

_"I did just saved your life." I told her _

_"Why did you save me?" she asked._

_"I don't know I was walking by when I saw that Strigoi and I smelt you and well I just came and now he's dead," I told her honestly._

_"Your eyes they aren't red."_

_"Oh these are just contacts. I didn't catch your name."_

_"I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway."_

_"Nice to meet you. So what is a lovely lady like you doing out here at this time of the night?"_

_"It's a long story," she said _

_"I have time," I told her. Then she began to tell me about herself and I turn I told her about myself we had a lot in common._

_"So how do you feed," as soon as she said it I knew she regretted it. "I'm sorry I should have asked you that," I said looking down._

_"It's okay I normally feed from other Strigoi."_

_"Oh," was all she said_

_"You know there is something really strange about you," I told her._

_"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

_"Oh no it's a good but it's just your aura." Her aura was very confusing._

_"Wait you can see my aura."_

_"Of course I can."_

_"So what do you see?"_

_"Well your aura is mostly black but then there a little purple."_

_"The black is because I'm shadows kiss but I don't know what the purple means."_

_"There's lots of meaning for it but the most obvious one is for someone who is pregnant."_

_"That's impossible," she said._

_"I wasn't saying you were pregnant I just said it was the most obvious reason for there to be purple in your aura but you said you were shadows kiss right."_

_"Yeah but what does that have to do with this."_

_"I don't know maybe you should take a pregnancy test just to be sure." Just then she yawned._

_"Come let's get you back to court." I picked her up and ran with her to court. I remember when this was my home even thought it was for a short time._

_"Thanks for bringing me here."_

_"No problem."_

_"Will I ever see you again," she asked._

_"Here give me your hands." She gave me her hands and I wrote my number in her hand._

_"That's my number you can call me," I told her._

_"Thanks again for listening to me."_

_"No problem I'll see you around Rose," I told her before turning and running back to my temporary home all the way there I just kept thinking about Rose and how beautiful she was._

_End of flashback._

That was almost a month ago and I have seen Rose twice and have talked to over the phone almost every day since. The first time she called was to tell that I was right about her being pregnant she was excited and scared at the same time but I told her she would be a great mom.

Rose was an amazing person and she deserved ever good thing in the world but I couldn't give her what she wanted because I knew that no matter how different or not I was still a Strigoi and nothing can change that but for some unknown reason I feel like she'll be savior somehow and it scares the living daylight out of me.

* * *

**Don't forget to review the more reviews the quicker i update.**

**love it or hate it tell me what you think. tell me what you think about Jason**


End file.
